Dulces Sueños
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: "Los sentimientos que no podemos decir en la realidad, podemos decirlo en nuestros sueños" Twilight lee en el diario de las princesas de Equestria la historia más importante y especial de las hermanas nobles.
1. Capitulo 1, La Noche

**Hola a todos.**

**Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis en mis fics actuales, traigo mi primer fic de la serie de My Little Pony. Desde hace mucho quería escribir un fic sobre esta serie, y esta fue la idea que más me gusto de muchas que se me ocurrieron.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Desde que lo había encontrado en su viejo castillo hacía ya un largo tiempo, Twilight siempre leía el diario de las Princesas de Equestria, sintiendo como el tiempo se pasaba volando por lo inmersa que quedaba en cada una de las historias y los recuerdos escritos en ese diario por la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna.

Las historias eran increíbles, algunas algo graciosas, y en todas se reflejaba los sentimientos y las emociones que ellas debieron sentir en el momento en que las escribieron.

Pero entre todas las historias, había una en particular que al encontrarla, simplemente la había cautivado más que las demás. Aquella historia estaba escrita de un modo diferente a las demás, y mostraba un lado de las princesas que ella nunca había imaginado que tuvieran, y que al mismo tiempo las hacía más especiales a sus ojos. Esa historia se había convertido en su favorita, y la leía continuamente.

Una tarde, como era su costumbre cada ciertos días, la alicornio fue al antiguo castillo en el Bosque EverFree, y en la habitación secreta donde había encontrado el diario, se acomodó para leer una vez más esa historia.

* * *

**Dulces sueños**

_Por La Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna_

Han pasado ya muchos años desde entonces, cientos y miles de años. Pero el tiempo jamás borrara de nuestra mente esos días en los que descubrimos algo que siempre había vivido en nuestro corazón, y hasta el día de hoy… nos ha llenado de una gran felicidad.

**Capítulo 1, La noche**

_-Princesa Luna:_

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Era un día normal, en nuestra vida como las princesas de Equestria. El día terminaba, y ya era el momento de decirle adiós al sol para darle la bienvenida a la luna y las estrellas.

Desde el balcón de su torre, mi hermana usaba su magia para bajar el sol y la luz del día junto con el. Mientras que yo, desde el balcón de mi torre y con mi propia magia levantaba la luna y traía consigo la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada por la luz del satélite, y las estrellas del firmamento. Siempre me esforzaba por crear noches hermosas para que nuestros amados súbditos las vieran y las disfrutaran mientras estaban despiertos. Y aunque sabía que la mayoría dormía, igual me esforzaba por crear hermosas noches porque con ellas, les traía dulces sueños y me permitía vigilarlos y cuidarlos mejor dentro de esos mismos sueños. Y además de todo eso, para mí era simplemente un gusto colocar mi mejor esfuerzo en esas noches.

-Es una bella noche- dijo Celestia, y a pesar de que ella estaba en su torre, que estaba tan lejos de la mía, oía su voz como si estuviera a mi lado. Era parte del fuerte vínculo que teníamos como hermanas –apuesto que todos los que estén despiertos agradecerán algo tan hermoso. Y quienes duermen tendrán sueños agradables. Todo gracias a ti-

-Por favor hermana, no digas esas cosas- dije, sonriendo y sonrojándome un poco por el comentario, aunque esperaba que mi hermana no lo notara a esa distancia –Solo hago lo que debo hacer-

-Y lo haces maravillosamente hermanita. Deberías disfrutar un poco de tu propio esfuerzo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Digo que deberías hacer algo en esta noche, y se exactamente lo que puedes hacer-

-¿enserio?-

-Así es. Hay una celebración en un pueblo cercano esta noche. Es un evento que parece ser muy divertido. Deberías ir Luna. Seguro y a todos les alegrara ver a una de sus princesas, y además mereces divertirte-

Pensé por un momento lo que mi hermana me decía, y la verdad es que si quería divertirme y hacer algo más, en vez de quedarme en mi torre como lo hacía casi siempre, o volar sola, sin que en las noches hubiera algo interesante en el cielo, siendo a veces aburrido.

Lo pensé solo unos segundos más, pero ya estaba decidida.

-Sí, creo que lo haré- dije, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad –iré a esa celebración. Sera interesante pasar un tiempo con nuestros súbditos y divertirme como ellos lo hacen-

-Eso quería escuchar - me dijo mi hermana –Pero no los trates solo como tus súbditos, o podrías hacerlos sentir incomodos. Se una más de ellos-

-Tienes razón. Pero… ¿tú no vendrás?-

-Yo aún tengo varias cosas que organizar-

-Pero has estado todo el día ocupada- dije, sin ocultar mi preocupación por ella -Necesitas divertirte también, o al menos descansar Celestia. Debes dormir-

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Tú ve y diviértete- me dijo, con una cálida sonrisa, tan típica de ella.

Y antes de que pudiera decir más, mi hermana entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Desde mi torre no podía verla claramente, y su voz no reflejaba nada fuera de lo normal, y se escuchaba tan calmada y amable como siempre. Pero… a pesar de eso, yo sabía que mi hermana no estaba bien.

Me apoye en la rejilla del balcón mientras miraba al cielo y dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de preocupación. La verdad… es que hacia un tiempo… que ella no estaba bien, a pesar de que siempre trataba de actuar y sonreír como si nada le pasara.

Hubiera querido decirle algo, o tal vez simplemente haberla acompañado. Pero ahora que estaba en su habitación, solo podía imaginar que quería estar sola, y no quería hablar con nadie.

Espere un momento, esperando que ella volviera a salir al balcón para hablar conmigo, pero como siempre, eso no sucedió, y lamentaba eso. Decidí irme hacia el pueblo donde se desarrollaba la celebración que mi hermana me había mencionado.

Empecé a volar, pero antes de alejarme más, mire por última vez la torre de mi hermana.

-Oh, Celestia- dije en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía mi camino.

No tarde demasiado en encontrar dicho pueblo, ya que en medio de la noche resaltaba con todas las luces, la música y la alegría de la celebración.

En cuanto llegue, fui recibida con mucho respeto, como se debía recibir a alguien de mi clase. Sin embargo, deje un poco de lado el hecho de ser una princesa para poder disfrutar de esa fiesta como todos lo hacían, sin que sintieran que debían ser respetuosos o demasiado elegantes conmigo, y debo decirlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una fiesta tan divertida.

Todos los ponis habían sido muy amables y atentos conmigo. Había disfrutado de una deliciosa comida, había visto toda clase de juegos y eventos en los que yo participe. Incluso había habido ponis que querían tener el honor de bailar con una princesa como yo, y aunque confieso que no era precisamente una bailarina, todos estaban dispuestos a enseñarme, y al final bailaba con alegría, tal y como todos los demás.

Para cuando termino todo, yo me iba del pueblo, llevando conmigo comida y algunos regalos que me habían dado. Aunque sobre todo, me iba con una gran alegría de haber participado en esa fiesta, haber conocido a tantos ponis tan especiales, y sobre todo, haberme divertido como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No podía esperar a llegar al castillo y contarle a mi hermana todo lo que había hecho, compartir la comida que había recibido y mostrarle las cosas que me habían regalado, incluyendo un collar que no dejaba de mirar, y que esperaba regalarle a ella para animarla.

No tarde mucho en llegar y aterrizar en el balcón de la torre de mi hermana. Pero al llegar, y por más divertida que hubiera sido esa fiesta y lo alegre que había salido de ella, al acercarme a la puerta, me sentí decaída al escuchar a mi hermana sollozando.

Con cuidado, abrí la puerta y la encontré en su cama, con todos sus libros y sus cosas desordenadas, su corona en el suelo, pero lo que me hizo perder el ánimo… fue verla llorar.

Ella jamás lo admitiría, y nunca lo demostraría ante sus súbditos ni ante nadie, incluyéndome a mí, a su propia hermana. Pero no me podía ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía… una profunda tristeza, y ahora veía, que cuando ella estaba sola, dejaba de lado esa mascara de "estoy bien" para dejar salir esos sentimientos que ella guardaba para sí misma. Y el verla así… me destrozaba, y me hacía sentir deseos de llorar también.

Quería entrar, abrazarla y estar a su lado para consolarla, pero lamentablemente ella nunca me había dejado hacerlo. Siempre que trataba de hacer algo al verla así, ella intentaba enmascarar su tristeza, aun en una situación así, o simplemente se marchaba y trataba de nunca tocar el tema.

Supongo que no quería que me sintiera mal ni que me preocupara por ella, pero el hacer eso solo hacía que me preocupara más, y solo hacía que fuera más evidente lo que sentía.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba mi hermana que la tenía tan triste?

La respuesta… es algo que paso hace ya un tiempo.

Ha pasado más de un año, pero hasta ese día el mal que le habían hecho seguía tan fresco como el día en que ocurrió todo.

Todo empezó en una reunión entre los líderes de los diferentes reinos dentro y fuera de Equestria, para hablar de cómo beneficiarnos los unos de los otros, y mantener la armonía. Eran reuniones muy normales en ese tiempo, pero ese día… hubo algo diferente.

Había llegado a esa reunión el nuevo y joven rey del Reino de los grifos, un grifo llamado Dante, quien desde ese día, sería el representante de su reino, en remplazo de su ya anciano padre.

Él era bastante joven para ser un rey, y era sorprendentemente apuesto, y gozaba de varias cualidades sumamente atractivas como lo eran su inteligencia y elocuencia a la hora de hablar, haciendo que muchos se quedaran escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir. También su dulzura con las hembras, siendo de lo más galante, sin resultar ser irrespetuoso u odioso. Sin duda era todo un ídolo, admirado tanto por las hembras de su reino, como por las ponis que lo veían cuando llegaba, y por las líderes hembras de los otros reinos. Pero si había habido alguien que había quedado flechada por el joven grifo, fue mi hermana mayor.

A lo largo de nuestra larga vida, nunca había visto a Celestia interesada en un macho, pero desde que había visto a Dante, ella había estado cada vez más y más interesada en él.

Cuando ella empezó a hablar con Dante, fuera de las reuniones, poco a poco se formó una buena relación de amistad entre ambos, y poco tiempo después empezaron una relación sentimental.

Durante los meses que duro el noviazgo de mi hermana con Dante, ella era la yegua más feliz de todas, y a los ojos de todos, la alicornio y el grifo eran una pareja hermosa, que siempre se trataba con cariño y respeto, y yo sin duda no podía estar más feliz por Celestia.

Pero desgraciadamente, lo que parecía ser una relación perfecta acabo consumiéndose como el fuego el día en el que Celestia se preparaba para reunirse con Dante para una cita. Pero lo encontró con una grifo, y lo que fue peor, los escuchaba hablar de ella, y de que era una ingenua y sobre todo, el rey de los grifos simplemente ya se había aburrido de ella.

Él le había sido infiel y se había burlado de ella. Y cuando Celestia quiso encararlo, no solamente admitió que la estaba engañando, sino que le dijo en la cara que ella era estúpida, cursi, y al poco tiempo ya andaba con otras y tenía relaciones con ellas, porque se había cansado de Celestia, y su actitud de no dar ese paso hasta que estuviera casada, pero solo andaba con ella para mantener las apariencias para su reino.

Mi hermana no me lo conto, yo lo vi, y vi como el que parecía ser un macho perfecto era simplemente un infeliz que se aprovechaba de las hembras haciendo uso de sus cualidades, así como vi como Dante pisoteaba las ilusiones y los sueños de Celestia de casarse con alguien a quien amaba, y simplemente la desechaba como una de muchas con las que había estado, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Ese día se rompió el noviazgo tan hermoso que los dos gobernantes parecían tener, y se rompió la buena imagen que tenía el Rey Dante, que lo hacía tan admirable y deseado por todas las mujeres, las cuales ahora lo veían como un desgraciado. Pero lo peor de todo, y lo que solo yo pude ver… fue que ese día… se rompió el corazón de mi pobre hermana.

Cuando se descubrió todo lo que paso, se formó una gran discusión respecto a la infidelidad de Dante. Su propia gente no estuvo de acuerdo con esta conducta, y para ellos no era digno de un Rey ser infiel y mujeriego, como lo había sido Dante, y dar tan mala imagen a los demás de los grifos. Fue tanto la decepción del Reino de los grifos que Dante fue degradado y el puesto del rey lo ocupo alguien más responsable, mientras que este nuevo rey y otros representantes del reino de los grifos se disculparon con mi hermana.

Pero a pesar de las sinceras disculpas del reino, y de las acciones tomadas contra Dante por sus acciones, ya nada podía curar el corazón de mi hermana.

Sin duda es terrible como una buena hembra como ella se terminó enamorando del peor macho posible, y ahora sufría por su culpa, quedándole una herida que a pesar del tiempo, aún no había cerrado.

Seguía observando a mi hermana, descargando toda la tristeza y el dolor de haber vivido todo ello, hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida en su cama.

Ahora si podía entrar a su habitación y verla más de cerca y… simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

La verdad… es que Celestia era simplemente hermosa. Su delgada y delicada figura, envuelta en un maravilloso pelaje blanco como la luz de la luna que yo siempre levantaba, sus ojos tan llenos de luz y serenidad que el verlos me hacía quedar atrapada en ellos. Esa crin larga y ondeante que brillaba con los colores de un arcoíris. Ella era maravillosa, y no solo físicamente, sino también en su personalidad.

Ella era capaz de ver el lado positivo a todo, y ver la bondad en los demás. Siempre hacia lo posible por dejar de lado su rol como princesa para actuar como todos los demás. Le era fácil perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad. No ignoraba la maldad, pero siempre trataba de ver lo bueno en ella, y eso la había hecho querida y amada por los demás.

Celestia tenía muchísimas cualidades que la hacían maravillosa. Que la hacían especial. Que… me hacían… amarla.

Así es. Yo la amaba, más allá del amor hacia la familia. En verdad me había enamorado de mi hermana.

No era un capricho y mucho menos un interés meramente físico, como el que lamentablemente había llegado a ver en muchas yeguas, incluso potrillas que decían enamorarse. No, mi amor por ella era real y solo era para ella. Era la razón por la cual nunca pude sentir algo por algún semental, a pesar de haber conocido a muchos que sin duda eran muy especiales. Era la razón por la cual extrañaba con nostalgia los días cuando mi hermana y yo estábamos juntas, divirtiéndonos, aprendiendo y disfrutando de nuestras vidas, mucho antes de tener tantas responsabilidades como las que teníamos ahora. Y sobre todo, era la razón por la cual me dolió ver como la había despreciado alguien que decía amarla, y ver que sufriera por alguien que no lo merecía.

Sabía que no debía sentir lo que sentía, pero no podía negarlo y no podía controlar lo que había en mi corazón. Hubo muchas veces en las que desee besarla, y decirle que la amaba, y demostrarle que no tenía que sufrir por nadie, porque había alguien que la amaba de verdad y que jamás la abandonaría y la decepcionaría. Pero no solo nunca podía decirle nada porque ella no quería que hablara con ella a cerca de lo que había pasado con Dante sino… porque… bueno… simplemente no sabía qué pensaría ella si sabía lo que sentía y… me asustaba que las cosas no salieran bien, o peor… que mi hermana dejara de quererme.

Pero a pesar de esos miedos, y de que aun hubiera sido incapaz de decir lo que sentía, mis sentimientos seguían ahí, y tenía un gran deseo por demostrárselos.

Quería hacer algo por ella para poder aliviar su dolor, y ahora que lo pensaba, si podía hacer una cosa por mi hermana. El verla dormir se me ocurriera esa idea. Algo que solo yo podía hacer y sabía que era la única manera en que podría ayudarla y darle algo de la alegría que por más que negara, le habían quitado.

Me acerque aún más a ella y me acosté a su lado, colocando mi cuerno contra el suyo. Concentrándome en ella, cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme mientras mi cuerno brillaba con cada vez más intensidad.

Mi magia de color purpura empezó a salir y comenzó a envolverla por completo, y sentía como me conectaba cada vez más con ella, y veía en su interior. Entraba en sus sueños.

-Tal vez jamás pueda decirte lo que siento- dije en voz alta, sabiendo que ella no podría escucharme –pero puedo mostrártelo… y regalarte un momento de felicidad… mi princesa del sol-

* * *

Twilight marco la página en la que iba y cerro el diario mientras bostezaba. Cuando salió de la habitación y miro por la ventana, pudo ver que la noche ya había caído y que la Princesa Luna ya había levantado el satélite, adornando hermosamente el cielo nocturno. No podía dejar de sonreír al pensar lo que acababa de leer de ella.

Salió volando del castillo y se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar. Sabía que para esas horas Spike ya estaría dormido. Pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, este le tendría lista la cena para cuando llegara, y la esperaría, así tuviera que dormir frente a la puerta.

Twilight acelero su vuelo, mientras esperaba con ansias al día siguiente para seguir leyendo esa historia, y aunque ya se supiera todo de memoria, disfrutaba de leer esa historia como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Esta no es, ni de cerca, la mejor idea, o la más original, pero fue la idea que más me rondo en la cabeza para un primer fic de My Little Pony, además de que me gustan mucho la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, más Luna que Celestia, pero en general me gustan ambas.**

**Espero que igual les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos, y no se olviden de comentar.**


	2. Capítulo 2, un extraño y hermoso sueño

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí tengo un nuevo cap, ahora desde la perspectiva de la ya conocida princesa Celestia. No sé qué tal quedo Celestia y como quedo en cuanto a personalidad. En fin. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

La noche ya había caído, y Twilight emprendió el vuelo hacia el antiguo castillo. No tardó demasiado en cruzar el Bosque EverFree y llegar aunque al hacerlo se sintió súper agotada, y las alas le dolían un poco, y no era para menos.

Aquel día había decidido ayudar a Applejack con varios trabajos que tenía en la granja, y para hacer el día todavía más pesado, había hecho un calor verdaderamente infernal. No había habido una sola nube en el cielo, y el sol golpeaba con toda su intensidad.

Aun así había ayudado a la poni granjera en todo ese día, y el calor no había sido un impedimento para ello.

Al final del día habían terminado todo el trabajo y había quedado más que exhausta, aunque igual eso no le impidió después ir al castillo de las hermanas nobles con tal de seguir leyendo aquella historia.

Ya en la habitación, se acomodó para seguir leyendo, y la parte que seguía era una de las más importantes, y en la que veía un lado de su querida maestra que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, jamás creyó que tuviera.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, un extraño y hermoso sueño**

_-Celestia:_

Ese había sido un día normal en nuestra vida como princesas. Aunque la verdad… había sido un día muy difícil para mí, así como todos los días anteriores a ese.

Mantener ante todos una actitud y una máscara con la que les dices "Estoy bien, soy feliz, no hay de qué preocuparse" es muy difícil, en especial cuando no estás bien. Pero… debía mantener esa apariencia y esa actitud. Mi pueblo me necesitaba y me admiraba, por lo que debía mostrarme lo más fuerte y optimista posible para que todos nuestros súbditos mantuvieran esa misma fuerza y todos estuvieran bien. Si se veía que una de las princesas estaba decaída o débil… podría formarse un gran caos y no lo podía permitir.

Ante todos… yo debía estar feliz, aunque en mi interior… estuviera destrozada.

No importaba cuanto me hubiera esforzado ni lo mucho que lo hubiera intentado, la herida que había en mi corazón seguía abierta y parecía que jamás cerraría. Una herida… provocada por el más miserable macho que hubiera conocido en toda mi larga vida.

Tal vez él tenía razón y yo fui una ingenua. Tan ingenua que realmente creí que sería tan fácil encontrar el amor, y tan ingenua que creí que podría un día casarme y tener una vida feliz, como siempre veía en los finales de los cuentos que leía cuando era más joven. Tan ingenua que entre todo su teatro de novio amoroso y detallista, no fuera capaz de ver quien era en realidad.

Si, fui una ingenua, y por eso la cruda realidad me golpeo en la cara.

Dante no era más que un macho que solo le interesaba aprovecharse de las hembras y no le interesaban sus sentimientos, ni que sufrieran al verse traicionadas por él. Ese grifo… pisoteo mis ilusiones, me humillo, y… me rompió el corazón.

Dante… lo odio tanto. Lo odio tanto que no me bastaba que simplemente lo hubieran despojado de su puesto como rey. Deseaba que me pagara todo el dolor que me hizo pasar, así como a todas las que habían venido antes que yo. Pero no podía pensar de esa forma, yo no era así. Solo podía estar tranquila de que al menos ahora no lo volvería a ver en Equestria. Pero ni siquiera eso aliviaba el dolor que sentía de haber creído haber encontrado el amor verdadero, y que al final todo se hubiera ido a la basura. Y aun hoy, más de un año después… sigo sufriendo.

En verdad y soy patética. Deje que alguien que en realidad no vale nada me afectara de esta forma, al punto de que toda mi alegría y optimismo se fueron junto con mis ilusiones, y sobre todo, con la esperanza de alguna vez amar a alguien más. Pero no podía permitir que nadie me viera sufrir de esa manera. Ante todos debía mantenerme como la misma princesa que había sido siempre, y que lo de Dante no me había afectado, a pesar de no ser cierto.

Ha sido un tiempo difícil. Mostrarme serena y feliz cuando aún estoy triste. Ocultar mi envidia y malestar al ver que había ponis que si habían encontrado el amor y eran felices. El odio que me provocaba ver a otros grifos que solo me recordaban a Dante. Todo había sido difícil, pero había tenido que esforzarme por hacerlo.

Esa noche nuestro día terminaba como siempre. Yo bajaba el sol y el día, y Luna subía la luna y la noche. Le había dicho a mi hermana que fuera a una celebración que había escuchado que se realizaría en un pueblo cercano esa misma noche.

Ella casi siempre permanecía en su torre esas noches, vigilándolas y cuidando a todos los ponis en sus sueños. Casi nunca salía y no tenía muchos amigos ni diversión. Pensaba que ella debía conocer a más ponis y divertirse como los demás, y me alegraba ver que ella hubiera aceptado mi idea y hubiera decidido ir a esa celebración, aunque tuve que inventar una excusa cuando me pregunto porque yo no iría con ella.

-Yo aún tengo varias cosas que organizar- le dije, aunque no era más que una mentira. Yo no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Pero has estado todo el día ocupada- me dijo, y en sus ojos podía ver su preocupación por mí -Necesitas divertirte también, o al menos descansar Celestia. Debes dormir-

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Tú ve y diviértete- le dije, regalándole una sonrisa, esperando calmarla.

Antes de que ella me dijera algo más, me encerré en mi cuarto, y a los pocos minutos la vi partir hacia el pueblo.

Desde mi habitación la observaba alejarse cada vez más, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. En verdad Luna era una gran hermana. Se veía siempre preocupada por mí y desde lo de Dante, parecía que siempre que podía me preguntaba cómo estaba y quería estar a mi lado con tal de hacerme sentir bien.

Ella siempre había sido así, y la quería mucho, así como agradecía su preocupación. Y es por esa misma preocupación por mí que le había dicho que fuera a esa celebración y había cortado de manera forzada nuestra conversación, y por eso ya no había hablado con ella respecto a ese tema, y mostraba mi mascara de "estoy bien" frente a ella.

En verdad lamentaba tener que hacerlo, en especial por que tal vez de todos los que me conocían y sabían lo de Dante, solo Luna se había dado cuenta de lo mal que me sentía, y solo ella podía comprenderme. Además que era mi hermanita, y si en toda mi vida había contado siempre con alguien, había sido con ella. Pero tampoco podía dejar que ella se afectara o se sintiera mal por lo que me pasaba. No me gustaba verla tan preocupada por mí y quería que estuviera tranquila. Por eso trataba de ocultarle mi tristeza a pesar de que ella ya la hubiera visto, creyendo que era lo mejor, aunque parecía que mientras trataba de ocultarle mi tristeza a mi hermanita, también me alejaba de ella.

Finalmente estaba sola, sin mis súbditos, sin mis guardias y sin mi hermana. Ahora podía dejar a un lado mi mascara y dejar salir toda mi tristeza y mi rabia.

Libere toda esa frustración desordenando mi habitación, arrojando todo al suelo y rompiendo algunas cosas como si fuera una loca. Incluso arroje mi corona al suelo como si fuera simplemente basura.

Había tanto enojo aun en mi corazón que cada noche era lo mismo. Siempre actuaba así cuando estaba sola. La verdadera yo, una Celestia dolida, triste, llena de odio que nadie debía ver.

Cuando terminaba de liberar toda mi ira, me dejaba caer sobre mi cama, y dejaba salir mi tristeza, pero no solo contra el grifo que me había lastimado sino… contra mí misma.

Como lo dije, yo fui una ingenua, también fui una estúpida, y tal vez lo había sido siempre.

A pesar de saber que había maldad, siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno a las cosas, y siempre podía dar una segunda oportunidad. Yo era bondadosa, y esa misma bondad me había causado esto.

A pesar de mi larga vida yo parecía no aprender. No todos eran buenos, no se puede confiar en todos. No todos merecen ser tratados con amabilidad, y definitivamente siempre habrá quienes se aprovecharan de eso y te lastimaran, y a diferencia de ti, a ellos no les importara lo que sientas.

Siempre tenía esos pensamientos negativos. Siempre me reprochaba ser tan débil de carácter, y aunque ese carácter bondadoso me había hecho querida por todos, ese mismo carácter había sido el causante de que confiara en Dante, y ahora sufriera.

En esas noches, reflexionaba si… debía cambiar. Ya no ser la Celestia amable que todos conocían, sino alguien más cerrada, más seria y sombría para ya no sufrir y evitar que alguien más me lastimara otra vez.

Tal vez yo hubiera cambiado y me hubiera convertido en alguien tan fría como lo fue el Rey Sombra, de no ser por lo que paso esa misma noche.

Las horas seguían pasando, y yo seguía llorando y maldiciendo en voz baja, hasta que sentí que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, y me sentí verdaderamente exhausta. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia, hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

Yo nunca soñaba con nada, o al menos no con nada que me hiciera despertar animada, o sin mi crin hecha una maraña que necesitaba un cepillo. Pero como dije antes, esa noche… algo ocurrió.

Cuando me dormí, no veía nada. Solo veía una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Me sentía sola. Pero entonces…

En medio de esa oscuridad, una pequeña luz se encendió. No sabía porque, pero esa luz resultaba ser cálida y agradable. Tuve una extraña sensación de calma y bienestar que invadía todo mi cuerpo, y que parecía venir de aquella pequeña luz.

No sabía porque, pero aquella luz parecía hacer que me acercara a ella para tocarla, como si yo fuera una polilla. Mientras más me acercaba, la sensación de bienestar se hacía más fuerte, y me hacía sentir una calma como no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Totalmente dominada por la pequeña luz, acerque uno de mis cascos para poder tocarla. Y al hacerlo, esta se expandió como si fuera una explosión de luz tan intensa que me lastimaba los ojos, y tuve que cubrírmelos con mis alas.

Poco a poco la luz disminuía, y podía descubrirme los ojos otra vez. Pero al hacerlo, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

Toda la oscuridad que me había rodeado había desaparecido, y ahora estaba en medio de un prado que no parecía tener fin. Sobre mi cabeza había un hermoso cielo de un color morado oscuro, adornado por más estrellas de las que podría contar, y una bella luna llena de color rosa. En el cielo además había luces que ondeaban como si fueran olas y brillaban con los colores del arcoíris, dándole un toque mágico. Estaba simplemente cautivada por esa hermosa noche y el verla me hacía feliz, haciéndome sonreír como hacia bastante tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero aquel cielo solo era una de las maravillas de aquel misterioso lugar. El césped de ese prado era de color gris oscuro, pero al contacto era tan suave, como si fuera una alfombra, y dispersados por todo el césped habían flores que aún no se habían abierto. Me acerque a una de ellas, y al hacerlo esta se abrió. Era una hermosa flor de color azul que brillaba con intensidad. Y como un efecto en cadena, todas las flores se abrieron también. Rojas, amarillas, azules, rosas, blancas, las flores eran de los colores más vivos que hubiera visto en mi vida, y todas brillaban con la luz de cada color, y hacían que el césped gris ahora se viera como un hermoso arcoíris.

Sin embargo, no solo había luz y hermosos colores en esas flores, sino que de su interior salían unas pequeñas mariposas.

Las mariposas eran blancas y parecían pequeñas luces que agregaban más brillo y belleza a todo aquel hermoso ambiente. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño y tan hermoso como ese, pero apenas era el comienzo y aun había más que ver.

Las mariposas volaban por el cielo nocturno, haciendo giros y piruetas en el aire, mientras liberaban un brillante polvo que caía como si fuera lluvia, haciendo crecer mágicamente sobre el césped hermosas y extrañas plantas inexistentes, de los mismos hermosos colores de esa noche. Algunas mariposas volaban a mí alrededor, y liberaban ese mismo polvo sobre mí, haciéndome sentir una agradable calidez, y haciendo parecer que yo también estaba brillando. Todo era maravilloso y todo me hacía sentir cada vez más alegre y animada, pero aún no había visto tal vez, la parte más importante de ese sueño.

Un cálido y agradable viento empezó a soplar a mi espalda, y ese mismo viento hizo que varias de las hojas de las plantas se soltaran y volaran. Extrañamente, a solo unos metros, el viento pareció cambiar y a formar un torbellino de hojas, y al mismo tiempo, varias mariposas que volaban por el cielo descendían y volaban dentro de ese torbellino, y liberaban más de ese polvo brillante que ahora hacia brillar el torbellino, como si fuera magia. Era muy extraño, pero lo fue aún más cuando en el interior de ese torbellino, parecía que algo estaba apareciendo. Poco a poco el viento disminuía y el torbellino desaparecía, a la vez que las mariposas se alejaban y las hojas caían al suelo. El torbellino había desaparecido por completo, pero a cambio, en su lugar había una enorme flor cerrada.

Con todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, pensé que ya no podría ver algo más que pudiera sorprenderme. Vaya y estaba equivocada.

Poco a poco, la flor empezó a abrirse, y mientras lo hacía, parecía que hubiera algo en su interior, algo brillante. Cuando esta se abrió completamente, vi los pétalos de la flor que parecían estar hechos de cristal, que brillaban intensamente. Pero eso no era nada comparado… con quien… estaba en su interior.

Al principio la luz no me dejaba ver quien era, pero pronto esta comenzó a disminuir. Ahora podía ver quien era pero… no lo podía creer.

-¿Luna?- dije, totalmente boquiabierta.

Si, quien había salido de esa flor era mi hermana Luna. Tenía un largo vestido que, aunque suene extraño, parecía estar hecho con el mismo cielo nocturno sobre mí. Era de los mismos colores, brillaba de la misma forma, y tenía tantas lentejuelas como estrellas había en el cielo. No tenía su corona, y su melena ondeaba como si fuera fuego.

No podía decir nada. No sabía si era ella, o si era solo parte del sueño, pero lo que si podía decir era que Luna se veía bellísima, y casi estaba paralizada ante su belleza.

Ella salió de la flor, y en cuanto piso el césped, este se transformó en una alfombra roja que marcaba un camino hacia mí. La vi acercarse, con la mirada más hermosa que hubiera visto, y una sonrisa tan cálida que me tranquilizaba. Mientras se acercaba, varias mariposas se acercaron a ella, y extrañamente se convirtieron en aves brillantes, que se colocaron a lado y lado de la alfombra, y empezaron a cantar de un modo tan hermoso que era imposible describirlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Luna ya estaba frente a mí, y yo no sabía que hacer o decir, pero ella solo me tomo de los cascos y acerco su cuerno al mío, como si solo quisiera que me calmara, y funciono.

Ella se alejó un poco de mí y extendió sus alas, y al hacerlo, fue como si hiciera desaparecer todo. Las aves, las flores, el césped, todo, y lo único que quedo fue el cielo nocturno, y la flor de la que ella había salido.

El paisaje a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora parecía que estábamos en el interior de nuestro palacio, iluminado por las antorchas y acompañados por muchos ponis elegantes. Algunos solo miraban, y muchos bailaban en parejas mientras que una orquesta tocaba una hermosa y relajante música. Era una fiesta como algunas que se habían celebrado en nuestro castillo, pero en esta se sentía cierta alegría y animo en todos los presentes, que no había visto antes en cualquier otra fiesta. Estaba simplemente asombrada, y cuando mire a mi hermana, ella me ofrecía un casco y parecía que quería invitarme a bailar. Se me hiso algo extraño porque Luna no era muy buena bailando, y siempre que podía evitaba hacerlo por lo mismo. Pero su sonrisa, su mirada, se veía tan linda y tan tierna que simplemente no pude evitar tomar su casco y aceptar su invitación.

En el momento en que la toque, el mismo torbellino de luz que hacía poco había hecho aparecer la flor de la cual Luna había salido, ahora aparecía a mí alrededor. Fue algo muy rápido, cuando el torbellino desapareció, yo seguía ahí, pero ahora llevaba puesto un vestido igual al de mi hermana, pero de hermosos colores dorados y naranjas, viéndose como si fuera fuego, como si fuera… un Sol.

Mi hermana volvió a ofrecerme un casco, y yo lo acepte otra vez.

La música seguia sonando y ambas comenzamos a bailar. Realmente estaba sorprendida de ver a mi hermana bailar, y solo podía seguirle el paso, mientras ambas nos dejábamos invadir por la música y bailábamos al compás de esta.

Pasaban los minutos, y la música continuaba, así como nuestro baile. Me sentía simplemente feliz, y el estar con Luna me hacía todavía más feliz. No sé, pero el compartir ese lindo momento con mi hermana, aunque fuera en un sueño, era algo que hacía mucho que no hacíamos. Pero sobre todo, la forma en la que Luna me seguía mirando y sonriendo me hacía sentir extrañamente cautivada, y me hacía disfrutar aún mas de ese momento. La verdad es que no estaba concentrada en ninguna otra cosa, más que en mi hermana.

Pasaron varios minutos más, y yo aún disfrutaba de nuestro baile, pero este se hacía cada vez más lento, a la vez que la música se hacía cada vez más suave y tenue, hasta empezar a desaparecer poco a poco, junto con todos los ponis, el palacio, el cielo y todo. Cuando me di cuenta, solo quedaba una oscuridad infinita, la flor de donde Luna había salido, y una tenue luz blanca que nos acompañaba mientras nosotras seguíamos bailando. Pero a pesar de que note todo eso, en lo que más me centraba, y más me importaba, era seguir bailando con mi hermana, en quien veía una mirada cada vez más hermosa, incluso… me atrevo a decir… que me miraba… con amor. Y aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarme, como si fuera otra vez una potrilla que fácilmente se avergonzaba o emocionaba por todo.

Seguimos bailando unos minutos más, aunque hacia un rato que la música había desaparecido. Aun siendo un sueño, igual me sentí cansada de tanto bailar, al punto de que casi me caí hacia atrás. Pero por suerte, mi hermana me había sujetado a tiempo y me había acomodado suavemente en el centro de la flor, que aunque parezca extraño, se sentía como si fuera una suave cama.

Me sentía bastante cómoda y me recuperaba del cansancio que sentía. Pero aun cansada, me sentía todavía más feliz. Todo aquel sueño, y todo lo que había visto en el, aun cuando no era real, lo sentía como si en verdad lo fuera. Era como si todo en ese sueño estuviera hay para alegrarme y hacerme olvidar al menos un poco toda la tristeza que me invadía. Hacía mucho que no había podido estar tranquila y realmente contenta, y en ese sueño finalmente lo era.

Todo había sido mágico, maravilloso, y hermoso. Pero… lo que cerraría ese sueño seria… algo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera suceder.

Mi hermana se acostó a mi lado, y ambas nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Aun no podía decir si era ella o solo era una parte más de ese increíble sueño, pero igual estaba feliz de tenerla a mi lado. Solo quería agradecerle por todo ese lindo momento y por haberme devuelto un poco la felicidad que había perdido. Pero ella hizo algo totalmente inesperado.

Se recostó sobre mí, y pasaba sus cascos suavemente por mi cuerpo, acariciándome, y me miraba y me sonreía de una forma agradable, y curiosa a la vez, porque esa sonrisa y esa mirada yo solo la podía relacionar con una sola cosa. Amor.

Estaba tan relajada que no podía hacer nada, más que dejarme llevar por sus suaves caricias, y quedar perdida en esa hermosa mirada, más hermosa que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y después de eso, Luna dejo de acariciarme, y suavemente ella tomo mi rostro con sus cascos. Poco a poco, empezó a acercarlo al suyo, sellando ese momento, y ese sueño… con un suave beso.

En ese momento desperté.

Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el balcón. Vi que aún era de noche, pero sabía que ya era el momento de levantar el sol, y traer un nuevo día a Equestria. Pero realmente no estaba tan concentrada en eso. En mi mente aún se seguía repitiendo ese sueño que había tenido. Cada cosa que había visto seguía rondando mi mente como si todo hubiera sido más que un simple sueño. Pero… de todo lo que había soñado, lo que en mi mente más se repetía era el haber visto a mi hermana y haber bailado con ella. Pero sobre todo… lo que había hecho al final. Pase uno de mis cascos suavemente sobre mis labios, y aun sentía la calidez y el sabor de ese beso que ella me había dado.

Había sido un sueño, pero todo se había sentido tan real. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? ¿Por qué Luna estaba en el? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ella me había besado de esa forma?

No tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero había algo que si sabía, y era que a diferencia de todos los días anteriores, y aunque despertara confundida, también había despertado feliz, animada, sonriente, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Después de tanto tiempo de siempre despertar decaída, finalmente despertaba animada y optimista. Todo gracias… a un extraño… y hermoso sueño.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el balcón, y aunque estaba lejos, pude ver que Luna hacia lo mismo. Ambas usamos nuestra magia, y mientras ella bajaba la luna y la hermosa noche que ella había creado, yo usaba mi propia magia para subir el sol, y traer un nuevo día a Equestria. En todo momento, no dejaba de ver a mi hermana, mientras recordaba como la había visto en ese sueño. Lo bella que se veía, como bailaba, pero en especial, recordaba ese beso que ella me había dado. Aunque eso de besar a un hermano en los labios como si fuera un novio era algo raro y mal visto, y aun mas besar a alguien de tu mismo género, no podía negar que ese beso era lo que más me había alegrado en ese sueño, y me había hecho despertar animada.

No sabía si ella, con sus habilidades, habría entrado en mis sueños, o si solo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero como fuera, el verla y recordar todo eso, y además el recordar que ella siempre estaba a mi lado para tratar de animarme, aunque yo no la dejara, me hacia sonreír. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y aunque no supiera si Luna si me había provocado ese sueño o no, me hicieron susurrarle algo, que ni aun con nuestra fuerte conexión ella podría escuchar, pero… esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Gracias… hermanita-

* * *

Twilight nuevamente dejo la lectura y se preparó para irse ahora que se daba cuenta de que ya era tarde.

Antes de irse, miro el cielo y pensaba en lo que había leído. Seguramente cualquiera podría pensar mal de las princesas al leer esa historia, pero para ella solo era una muestra de que realmente el amor sincero no tiene restricciones. Y aunque no podía negar que era algo un poco fuera de lo común que dos ponis de la misma familia, o dos yeguas, o incluso dos sementales, pudieran enamorarse, también el hecho de ser algo raro hacia que el amor entre las hermanas fuera aún más sincero, y para la joven princesa era algo hermoso. Incluso le recordaba el amor que su pequeño dragón asistente, y que era casi como su hijo, sentía por su amiga Rarity. Solo lamentaba que las dos princesas no pudieran expresar esos sentimientos abiertamente, y la única prueba de ellos era la historia escrita en su viejo diario.

La alicornio abandono el castillo una vez más, y se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar para descansar, esperando ansiosamente a que llegara el día siguiente para continuar leyendo esa historia.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.**

**Realmente cuando publique este fic pensé que tendría más lectores, pero igual agradezco a los que tengo y el tiempo invertido en leer este fic, y seguiré publicando hasta que termine.**

**De hecho, el siguiente capítulo será el último (si todo me sale bien). Había dicho que era un fic cortó y es cierto.**

**Gracias por su tiempo y que estén bien. No se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
